Muse
by UnknownAuthorPerson
Summary: Romano is having problems finding his muse. Maybe a visit from a certain American will change things. Written for a friend.


_This one-shot is for my friend on Tumblr, Meccocrno. Who you guys might also know on DeviantART as inMezzogiorno. (go check out her stuff on DA though, it is AMAZING). Anyway, she was having a bit of a tough time and I decided to write her a story. She gave me no prompt and just let me write, which is nice of her. So I hope you guys like it. _

_Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, If I owned Hetalia, Australia would be featured more! THIS I SWEAR!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

A blank cnavas and a blank mind seemed to go hand in hand today. Romano sat in is chair staring at it and the empty space, with nothing to fill it with. It was the first time in centuries he had been creatively bankrupt.

"Damnit." Romano said out loud throwing down his paint brush and stood up, away from the canvas. For the past few days he hadn't drawn anything. No scetches, no paintings, not even a damn doodle. It was killing him that nothing was inspiring him. He tried to draw, really he did. But everytime it would always end the same; He'd sit down, pull out a scetch pad, put a pencil to paper, but nothing would happen.

He really couldn't put his finger on how it started or why. All he knew was that he needed a drink and badly. Going to his wine celler to pull out one of his favourites. He took it up stairs and placed it on the table while he went to look for a glass.

After pouring a glass for himself. He decided to go outside for some fresh air. Just hoping that would be enough to get something going. Stepping out onto the blacany, he could see all his vetgetables were growing well and healthy. Though the tomatoes could use some watering and some of the carrots too. Other than that, everything looked great. He took another sip while taking in the sight.

A beautiful sunny afternoon with the sun high in the clear blue sky. The wind was blew a cool breeze that you could see in the trees. Because of the sun he could see all the colours in his garden, all the greens of the leaves, the shining reds of his tomatos and the beatuiful colours of his flowers. It made him hate the fact that he couldn't draw it at all.

After another sip he went back inside. Tired that nature was mocking him as well for his empty imagination. As soon as he went back inside, he sat at the table, taking a huge drink from the glass. Nothing to do now but sit here and drink his wine, just like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that.

Well, that's what he would of done, if he didn't hear his phone go off. He dug into his pocket to check the number.

_'America?' _

Why would he be calling? He didn't think that he would be seeing anyone today. Despite his better judgement, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Romano! How's my favourite Italian?" America answered with his usual enthusiam. Romano blushed when he heard the words 'Favourite Italian.' He heard it all the time when America called and asked him how he was doing. It was almost embarrasing, but Romano never told him to stop.

"I'm...okay. What are you doing at in Italy?" he asked him.

"I'm on vacation and thought that I'd come and visit you. That's fine with you right?" America answered him.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on over. I'm not doing anything right now." Romano didn't mind any company at the moment. Something to keep him busy.

"Alright! I'll be there in about ten minuets. Can't wait to see you!" America hung up without another word. Romano just sat there for a few moments before it dawned on him that maybe he should cook something. But no, America must of eaten, he's America for God's sake. When doesn't he eat? Still, he could just make something for himself, he hadn't eaten anyway. But that would be rude if he started cooking for himself.

"Screw it I'm hungry." Romano mumbled to himself and began looking for some pots to cook some pasta in. After filling it with water, he turned on the stove on low heat and let it sit there so it could boil. Romano stood there waiting for the water to boil, thinking about America's arrival. America would likely ask if he drew anymore paintings. What was he to tell him? 'No, because my brain has decided to take a vacation' or he could tell him that he hadn't been working on anything, which would dissapoint the American nation, America loved his paintings a lot and was always excited when Romano told him he was working on something new.

Or, if he was lucky, America wouldn't ask at all. It was always a possibility. Then again, he could only be so lucky.

He heard a knock at the door just as the water was beggining to boil.

"The door's open, just come on in." Romano shouted. He heard the door open and close and loud steps come up the stairs. Must of been America.

"Hey buddy. I knew you'd be in here." America said while walking into the kitchen. Romano had just added the pasta as America walked in. He greeted his friend in Italian, America greeted him back the same.

"Whatcha cooking?" he asked him.

"Just some pasta for myself that's all." Romano asked him, while stirring the pasta.

"Ah sweet." America wrapped his arms around Romano's waist, making him blush from the sudden contact.

"Get off me you bastard!" Romano yelled at him, not wanting to burn himself on the stove. America let go and stood back. Watching Romano go right back to stirring the pot.

"Did you already eat?" Romano asked.

"Yeah, I'm good no need to worry about me." America said.

"I wasn't worried. I was just asking. You know, being nice and shit."

"Ha. Whatever Romano. I know you love me." America said in a joking tone. Romano didn't respond and continued to stir.

"Look, why don't you just go sit down and I'll get you a drink instead." Romano told him. America did just that. He set the stove to simmer to get America the same wine he was drinking earlier. He placed the glass and poured the wine in front of America, who smiled and picked it up to sipped it. He cringed after a taste but smiled back at the half-nation. He just smirked at America's attempt to look like he liked the drink.

"I-It's good." He lied to Romano, coughing a little. Romano just simply shook his head and went back to the pasta.

"So how have you been?" Romano asked him.

"I've been good thanks for asking. What about you? Any new drawings?" And there was the million dollar question. Romano said nothing at first. He took a deep breath and answered.

"N-No. Nothing new."

"Aw, why not?" America asked innocently.

"Uh...Well...I just...haven't been...feeling it. That's all" Romano hesitated to say.

"Man, that sucks. No insperation?" America asked again.

Romano just sighed. That's all he really could do. He knew America's intentions were innocent, but it was kinda annoying being reminded that he couldn't draw anymore.

"No insperation. No nothing" Romano said, as he drained the water from the pot.

"Ah. That sucks man. I was really hoping to see something new from you." America said with a sigh, sounding really disspointed.

"Don't be. It happens. Sometime you just...Yo-You know what...It's none of your concern. I just...lost my muse." Romano said, not really knowing what else to say. After a few moments of silence and Romano putting the last touches on his pasta, America got up from the table and ran into the other room.

"Hey 'Mano, where do you keep your scetch pad?" America called from the other room. Romano sat there for a moment, not really sure what the nation was up too.

"Why do you want it bastard?" He asked.

"For reasons. OH! I found it!" Americ called. Romano wasn't really sure if should try and stop America, but he also wanted to see what the idiot was up to. Curiosity got the better of him and he just ate, waiting for America to return with his scetch pad.

America came back into the room, his scetch pad and a few pencils in hand. He sat himself back down at the table and put everything in front of him. He flipped through the pages, stopping everyonce in a while to admire some of Romano's earlier drawings before flipping through some more pages. He finally stopped at an empty page and picked up one of the pencils.

"Alright I give bastard, what are you doing?" Romano asked him. America said nothing as he drew. Romano rolled his eyes and continued to eat, watching America the whole time. He watched the way America would stay consintrated on the page, how his hand moved in sloppy ways when making circles here and there, they way his eyes never left the page, not once, and the way America licked his lips when he made a mistake and erased it.

Romano finished his plate and got up to put it in the sink. He turned on the faucet and looked back at America, still drawing away at...whatever he was drawing. Though he did feel it would be something stupid, like one of his superheros or aliens. Something crappy like that, America wasn't exactly known for his skills in the art department.

"Annndd done!" America said suddenly, he put the pencil down and admired his work. "Wanna see?" he asked him. Romano just stood there for a moment, not really sure if he wanted to see what America drew up on his scetch pad. He would have to tell America to tear the page out after he was done.

"Well? Do you want to see?" America asked again. Romano sighed and nodded his head. America smiled and almost jumped out of his seat to show him his drawing.

"Here it is! What do you think? Be honest okay, I can take it." America told him. He finally showed him the picture; Romano took a good long look at the attrocity that was held before him.

It was a picture alright. Of two people standing in blank white space, they didn't have any real features just some beady eyes and curve lines for smiles, the body's weren't any better, just a bunch of sright lines for arms and legs and a torso, while the feet looked like ovals and the hands were scribbles resembling hands. One of the figures kinda looked like himself, with a curl sticking out. Right next to (what he assumed was) himself was (what he assumed was) America. It was much taller than his and also kind of looked like America.

Romano looked back and forth from the picture and America, who was waiting for Romano to say something. Well, he said to be honest.

"You want my honest opinion?" He asked. America nodded his head and was smiling away. "Fine. It's horrible. I mean, where did you learn to draw anyway?" Romano tore the picture out of his scetch pad. He gave it to America and sat back down. America just laughed.

"Believe me 'Mano, you're not the first person to tell me that." America responded before sitting next to Romano.

"Teach me how to draw then." America said, handing Romano the pencil he was using earlier. Romano wasn't really sure what to think, was this what this guy was up to the whole time? Trying to force him back into drawing by having him teach him how to? He had to admit, that was kinda sneaky, even for someone like America.

"Alright bastard." Romano said, taking the pencil and giving an extra one to the nation, who smiled excided and brought his chair closer to Romano; For that next hour Romano spent was spent with him teaching the American nation about how to draw. Drawing shpes nicley, how to draw human faces properly, and how to draw hands. Two hours passed and America didn't show any signs of improving, that was a lie though, as far a Romano was concerned, he was turning out better than earlier.

"Hey, can we take a break 'Mano? My hand is really starting to cramp up." America said finally, making rotating motions with his wrist. Romano just nodded while looking at some America's scribbles, knowing full well that America needed a lot of help and one lesson wasn't going to cut it.

"You mind if I lie down." America said, getting up from the chair. Romano just nodded his head and pointed him to the couch that he could lay on. Romano eyes trailed away from America's pictures and onto America himself as he walked to the couch and layed right down.

Romano sat there, watching as America's eyes closed and his body relaxed. He looked back at the pictured that America and him had spent the last two hours drawing. He smirked a little, thinking about how this was America's plan to get his creativity flowing again. As much as he hated to admit it, it was kind of cute.

He picked up the picture that America drew earlier, the one with himself and America. He smirked at America's poor attempt at drawing, but at the same time, he felt a little flustered about it. America could of drawn a superhero or a hamburger or one of his national monuments. Instead, he drew the two of them together.

He got up and streched his arms above his head, feeling stiff for so long. The room was so quiet that it was peaceful, except for the faint sound of America's snoring. Again Romano's attention turned to the sleeping nation on his couch.

America just looked so innocent sleeping there. Almost like a child taking a nap. If the child was a man who had the strength of a thousand men.

Romano tilted his head and smiled, he wished he could capture the moment, somehow. His eyes widen and his fingers began to twich, he felt his body become over flown with a sudden urge; Grabbing the scetch pad and pencils, he sat down on the seat across from the sleeping nation and began to draw.

_'This is going to be perfect!' _Romano thought as he began drawing the basic shapes of America's figure. Too immeresed in his new drawings, he didn't notice that America opened an eye to get a good look at the busy half-nation. he smiled before going back to "sleep." He mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. He knew Romano could do it, he just needed a little motivation.

* * *

_A/N So there you go, America's way of defeating writer's block...or in this case, Artist block, force 'em back into it! Truly the American way! I guess. I don't know._

_Truthfully, I've lived in America all my life, but really I'm Canadian, but I don't seem to act like an American. It's weird, doesn't help I live so close to the border of Canada (like walk down the street and welp the speed limit is now in the metric system, I must be in Canada close) Whenever I go out of state or to visit family, they tend to point out I'm more Canadian than American. So really I probably don't know jack about "The American Way" despite being here most of my life. Then again, it's pointed out when I go visit family in Canada that I'm more American than Canadian...so...I guess it balances out...Kinda...But I'm rambaling._

_Read and Review...or not, your choice._


End file.
